ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chamalien
ChamAlien is a new alien that first appeared in the Ultimate Alien episode'' Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. 'Appearance' ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body, and has a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red, and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green triangle doesn't move. The top of his head is black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth, and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. 'Powers and Abilities' As his name suggests, ChamAlien can change the pigmentation of his skin to become invisible. In addition, he's also very agile, quick, flexible, and slippery, making him very difficult to catch. ChamAlien can scale walls and ceilings with ease. Also, he has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. He also has super strength as Prisoner 775, being a member of his species, and is able to push a car and a truck with little effort and overpower Kevin even in his armor form. 'Weaknesses' Although ChamAlien could become invisible, his shadow could still be seen, and so observant people like Gwen could be able to spot him. He can also be detected by his scent (in the case of Wildmutt), as well as his mana (although any living creature can be detected this way). 'Appearances' *Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) 'Trivia' * ChamAlien's name comes from the chameleon, which is a type of lizard, and "Alien". * ChamAlien's image was released on the Ben 10 official Facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. * ChamAlien's eye scheme of green, blue and red is a reference to the 1953 movie "The War of the Worlds" in which the slug like aliens had the same colors as "eyes." They are also be a reference to the three primary colors of light. * When Ben first transformed into ChamAlien he yelled "Overkill" instead. This was a joke, because earlier in the episode, Ben used Swampfire to light a campfire, Gwen said "Ben, that's overkill." Ben replied, "No, It's Swampfire. I don't have an alien named Overkill, 'cause if I did, I'd, ya know, shout 'Overkill!' " * His appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from "Monsters, Inc." and the Cheshire Cat from "Alice Alice in Wonderland" (referring to his smile). * The way his shadow remains visible when ChamAlien is similar to the Great Mask of Concealment from Bionicle, which has the same effect. * ChamAlien eye colors (red and blue) are that way because of the RGB color modelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGB_color_model which are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colors. This makes sense seeing as his primary power is to blend in with his background. * Ben scanned ChamAlien's DNA from Prisoner 775. *ChamAlien is one of the alien forms of Ben who do not appear in the Ultimate Alien opening theme, the others are New Alien and Ultimate Wildmutt, although this is obviously due to its existence was revealed after the release of the series. *It was originally speculated that ChamAlien was going to be one of the new aliens that Ben 10,000 unlocked recently. However, this was proven to be incorrect. 'References' Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens